Cranky Kong
Cranky Kong (Donkey Kong Senior) is a character in the ''Donkey Kong'' series, and Donkey Kong Junior's father. This old Kong first made an appearance in the video game Donkey Kong Country for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System, where he gave small tips for certain situations, like how to access a bonus level. He is married to Wrinkly Kong who died in between Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! and Donkey Kong 64. It is often stated that he is the original Donkey Kong and that the modern Donkey Kong is really the grandson of Cranky and the son of Donkey Kong Jr., but recent games rarely mention this factoid anymore until Donkey Kong Country Returns. He is constantly breaking the fourth wall. For example, in Donkey Kong Country when you go to his cabin, he will say that if he was playing the game, he would have gotten there much faster. History in Games 'Young' Cranky first appeared in the arcade game of his real name, Donkey Kong. He has kidnapped Pauline and climbed a construction site. He throws barrels and other objects at Mario who is trying to rescue the Pauline. Eventually Mario knocks down the girders DK is standing on causing him to fall and get knocked unconscious. Next he is locked in a cage by Mario for kidnapping Pauline. His son Donkey Kong Jr. tries to grab the key and rescue his dad. He succeeds and Donkey Kong is freed. His next appearance he breaks into a greenhouse bringing in insects with him. Stanley the Bugman must kill all the bugs and rid the place of Donkey Kong. Donkey Kong attacks by releasing the insects from hives. Eventually Stanley is able to kill all the bugs and kick Donkey Kong out of the greenhouse. 'Old' After many years, old age hits Donkey Kong and he takes the name Cranky Kong while his grandson takes the name Donkey Kong. In Donkey Kong Country the old Kong gives advice at his cabin about the levels of the game. In the revival when the Tiki Tong tribe takes over Donkey Kong Island, Cranky Kong sets up shop for the Kong as well as providing some advice as the Kongs traverse the islands. In Tropical Freeze, when the crew gets launched off the island by the Snowmads, Cranky Kong joins Donkey Kong as a sidekick, offering his cane and denture gun. Super Smash Bros. He appears in the house of the background of the stage Jungle Japes as a silhouette. He has also appeared as a trophy in a few entries. Trophy Descriptions Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U :This old man could teach you a thing or two! Cranky Kong has always been willing to share some words of wisdom, but in Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze, he decides to help directly and brings his cane-Swinging style to the field. What a crazy old... Ahem. What a gentleman! :Super Nintendo - Donkey Kong Country - 11/1994 :Wii U - Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze - 02/2014 In other media Cranky was a common character on the ''Donkey Kong Country TV series''. Cranky lives in his cabin in the trees. Cranky keeps the Crystal Coconut in his cabin. Cranky is old, cranky, and sometimes harsh, but he can still joke around and still has feelings. Cranky was old friends with King K. Rool until K. Rool cheated in a contest. Game Appearances Quotes Gallery :See ''Cranky Kong/gallery'' es:Cranky Kong pt-br:Cranky Kong Category:Donkey Kong characters Category:Kongs Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. stickers Category:Males Category:Donkey Kong 64 characters Category:Donkey Kong Country 3 characters Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits